


Home

by ThisisMegz



Series: Smooth sailing (Post-Battle) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belonging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisMegz/pseuds/ThisisMegz
Summary: Harry and Ginny find each other after the battle.





	Home

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to the Great Hall, exhausted and sleep deprived. All Harry wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't slept in over 2 days. But he had one more important job to do, Ginny.

He wanted to hold her, take in the intoxicating flowery scent that he loved and tell her how much she meant to him. But he knew better. Fred was dead. So were Remus, Tonks, Colin and many others. War was over. He was happy that everything was well and Voldemort was gone. But he couldn't feel the relief that was supposed to flood him. Instead he began to feel immensely guilty. The Weasleys had been like a family to him. He couldn't face them.

Ron and Hermione walked faster as they reached the Entrance Hall. Harry however came to a halt. Both of his friends did not seem to notice. They walked into the Great Hall where all the Weasleys were gathered around Fred. They did not notice that Harry was not behind them.

Harry stood frozen. He saw Ginny look up as Ron joined them. She then stood up and shot Hermione an enquiring look. Hermione shrugged and nodded her head towards the entrance of the Great hall. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and saw Harry, frozen at the entrance.

Harry took a few steps back. He was now out of sight of the Weasleys. He stood there not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and decided he could deal with Ginny later. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny walking towards him.

Just as she reached him, Harry took her in his arms and gave her a hug. She then kissed him so passionately that he couldn't breathe. Her flowery scent was so strong that it erased the smell of soot and smoke that surrounded them.

Harry didn't want to stop. He didn't want to let go of her, of this feeling. He could hold her in his arms for the rest of his life; he didn't care about anything else. She was the sun. She was what he had been fighting for and at that moment he knew that she never stopped loving him.

He was home. He was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> My first ever fic..
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you fightfortherightsofhouseelves for reading through and your support.


End file.
